


thoughts

by darknightskye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Post Ending, Proposals, and so do i so the math may be off, ik the title is thoughts but they have rocks for brains, just references their paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: “Wait! Don’t make fun of me, you just said we should get married.”A nod. Small smile still on Linhardt’s lips.“I did.”“Is this a proposal then?” Caspar gave the Goddess a silent prayer, hoping that the heat on his cheeks wasn’t visible.“Oh. I suppose it is then. Though, I don’t have a ring. Sorry about that.”





	thoughts

Caspar knew it was late, but he just couldn’t sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned, sleep just wouldn’t take him. As he looked to his side — it seemed that Linhardt was sharing his same dilemma. Lin never slept on his back; he was always on his side, or leaning against Caspar. (They realized early on in their adventures that sharing a bed was the much cheaper option.)

It was weird. Caspar really thought he would have been out by now — especially since they didn’t have access to an actual bed for _ three _days. Just their luck that they had found the tiniest town in all their adventures, with one inn and no beds to spare for the coming week. The two just decided to move to the next town — according to Linhardt it should have taken them a day max. But that turned into three days and nights of camping; and if Caspar was uncomfortable, he knew Linhardt was close to losing his own mind. Even though both would admit camping was a little fun. Staying up till sunlight just talking.

But despite all that, Linhardt was still up. And Caspar had no clue why. 

“Hey, Lin?”

“What, Caspar?” An immediate response.

  
“I thought you were up,” Caspar turned on his side, facing Linhardt. His eyes were still closed. “I figured you’d be passed out already, though. What’s up?”

“You know, I could ask you the same question. You hardly slept the past few days.” 

Caspar couldn’t lie. Not with those blue — blue, tired eyes on him. He knew Linhardt hadn’t slept much either. Both were too used to their luck with finding local inns these past few years. They were barely thirty, and they were struggling with _ camping _. What about when they were older? What would they do then?

“I was just thinking, I guess.”

“You’re capable of thinking?” 

He could never help but laugh at Linhardt’s deadpan delivery. 

“Sorry,” Linhardt wore a faint smile on his face. “Actually, I was thinking too.”

Silence. 

Was Linhardt going to keep on talking? Was he supposed to say what he was thinking about? Laying it all out like that seemed — well. He didn’t really know how it seemed. But Caspar knew what he wanted to say. 

“I think we should get a house,” Caspar spoke up.

“I think we should get married,” And Linhardt spoke at the exact same time. 

Married? Yeah, Caspar was running on little sleep — but he knew it wasn’t to the point of hallucinating. Linhardt just said they should get married; and he still wore the same, even expression he was (almost) always seen with. 

“_ Married _?” Caspar cringed at his own voice breaking. 

“Yes. Married,” Linhardt turned on his side, finally facing Caspar. “A _ house _? What happened to seeing the world?”

“We’ll see all of it, I promise! I just thought, you know. It’d be nice to have somewhere to come back to after everything. When we’re all old, or whatever.”

“‘Or whatever?’” Linhardt pointed out, even though Caspar knew he made no sense at the moment.

He said married. Caspar reminded himself again.

“Wait! Don’t make fun of me, you just said we should get married.”

A nod. Small smile still on Linhardt’s lips.

“I did.”

“Is this a proposal then?” Caspar gave the Goddess a silent prayer, hoping that the heat on his cheeks wasn’t visible. 

“Oh. I suppose it is then. Though, I don’t have a ring. Sorry about that.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind — wait. You date someone before you propose, so why are you proposing to me?”

Linhardt let out a sigh. _ Smile still there. _ Caspar had no idea what that meant. (Though he knew what he’d like it to mean.)

“Caspar. How long have we been travelling together?”

“Uh… Eight years now I think?”

“And how long have we known each other?”

“Basically our whole lives. How come you’re asking me this?”

“I’m almost done, don’t worry.” A pause and a deep breath. “Who knows you better than anyone in the world?”

“You do.” Did he answer too fast?

Something in Linhardt’s expression changed. Yeah, he was still smiling — but Caspar thought it looked different. _ Softer _. He only looked at Caspar like that, thinking back on it. Man — he really was thinking too much tonight.

“And you know me better than anyone else too.” 

Caspar felt his heart leap in his chest. 

“And that means we should get married?” All he wanted was for Linhard to say _ “Yes.” _

But that softness — _ fondness _—was gone. And with it, his smile as he turned over. No longer facing Caspar.

“If you want to. I’m tired though, so goodnight.”

“Uh. Okay. Goodnight, Lin.” 

Caspar knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep — especially after that. No, tonight he would just keep thinking. 

Linhardt said they should get married. That _ had _ to mean he wanted to, right? Caspar couldn’t come to any other conclusion. And he knew what he wanted. 

“Hey, Lin?”

“What now, Caspar?” He hadn’t been sleeping, Caspar could tell from his voice. 

“I was thinking again, actually. And I think you’re right. Wait — actually. I want to get married too.” Linhardt turned to face him again, and Caspar knew he _ had _ to see how red his face was by now. “To you.”

But he was thankful, albeit a bit embarrassed. The smile was back. 

“You said we should get a house together. What did you mean by that?”

“Oh, yeah. I said that, didn’t I?” He was met with a small nod. “I mean, I want us to keep travelling together as long as we can. But we need somewhere to go back to once we’ve seen everything, yeah?”

“You still want to be together once our adventures are over?”

“Of course I do!” Maybe that was a bit loud. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s always been us two together.”

“It really has been.”

“Yeah. And I guess I want it to always be us,” Despite all the thinking he had done, he didn’t think before taking Linhardt’s hand in his own. Caspar couldn’t hide his own wide smile. “So, yeah. I wanna get married.”

“I’m very happy that you feel that way, Caspar. But,” Caspar didn’t like the sound of that. Even though Linhardt’s smile could rival Caspar’s at the moment. “But would you have thought the same if I hadn’t suggested it?”

“Lin. I realized I loved you a long time ago, you know that right?” A pause, mostly for himself to memorize Linhardt in that moment. Was that surprise? “I think it was the night of the ball, actually.”

“We danced outside like fools.”

And they had — Linhardt didn’t care much for the ball, and surprisingly neither did Caspar. They stayed for about an hour before deciding they had enough; and they both realized too late that neither had danced. So they did outside, no one around to watch them both stumble through the steps. Laughing to the point of tears. It was Caspar’s favorite memory of their academy days (and Linhardt’s too.)

Back in the present, Caspar couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, we did. But I was happy. All ‘cause I was with you, Linhardt.”

“I was too,” Linhardt placed his other hand atop Caspar’s, giving it a small squeeze. “Leave it to us to confess all this, what, thirteen years later? We could have been together this entire time.”

“Well, we sorta have been, right?” _ Wait. _ “Hold on, this entire time? Like, since the academy?”

“Yes, Caspar. I’ve loved you since then as well.”

At that, he let out a (too) loud laugh. Linhardt joining him, leaning in closer. All laughter stopped once their lips met for a long overdue kiss. It was everything Caspar had been hoping for all these years —it was _ loving, _ chaste. Linhardt had moved his hands to Caspar’s cheeks, and Caspar’s had moved to his waist. And as they pulled back, they both knew it had been worth the wait. 

Caspar was the first to speak, facing each other once more.

“I guess this is really an us thing to do… I would have said something earlier, but I didn’t really think about it.”

“And I thought too much of it,” he placed a kiss on Caspar’s forehead. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.” 

“Me either, Lin. But — let me ask a question. The dating thing again. Are we really gonna get married already? Which, I really want to! But even before a first date? That’s not how people normally do things.”

“Do normal nobles leave their houses to travel the world?”

Both wore the fond smile.

“Yeah, we never do things the normal way.”

“Moreover, are we really going to buy a house together without being married?” Good point, actually. “And we’ve been over this. We’ve been together for this long — it’ll be fine. exactly the same except we kiss sometimes. Or more.”

“Can I kiss you again, then?”

“Tomorrow,” Linhardt spoke between a yawn, nudging Caspar to lay on his back — where he quickly took his place, head on Caspar’s shoulder. “Promise.” Judging by his voice, Linhardt was almost out. 

“Maybe we can go into town and buy some rings too,” Caspar was actually feeling tired himself. Thinking this much really took it out of him. 

But before he closed his eyes, he pressed a kiss to the man asleep(?) on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Linhardt.”

“I love you, too.” 

And both finally had a thought free sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> pining for that long  
no thoughts, head empty! 
> 
> thanks for reading yall <3 please give me Your comments ill fight the sun for u  
also me n the gf are currently organizing [casphardt week on twitter!](https://twitter.com/casphardtweek) so make sure to follow for updates on the week!
> 
> twitter: [@vsoftpunk](https://twitter.com/vsoftpunk)


End file.
